Regarde moi Revendique moi Aime moi
by Ezibel Lymae
Summary: Draco a survécu à la guerre. De retour à Poudlard pour sa dernière année, il sait qu'il a fait le bon choix en ralliant l'Ordre du Phoenix. Toutefois un être lui manque. Jusqu'à ce que ce dernier réapparait changé. Sauvage. Animal. Son Amour. Lemon ! Harry/Draco


_Bonjour à tous !_

_Vous voici avec un nouveau Drarry, le temps que ma chère et tendre collaboratrice, répondant au nom de Nitshia Lymaë, se décide enfin à nous faire parvenir la suite de **Le Traqueur**._

_J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira autant que j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire !_

**Titre : Regarde-moi. Revendique-moi. Aime-moi…**

Chapitre : 1 seul.

Paring : Draco/Harry

Rating : M

Etat de la fic : finie !

Disclamer : Les personnages et les lieux sont à J.K. Rowling...

_Bonne lecture mes p'tits loups !_

* * *

><p><strong>Regarde-moi. Revendique-moi. Aime-moi…<strong>

Nous étions tous installé dans la grande salle. Les tables des quatre maisons étaient moins bruyantes d'élèves qu'à l'accoutumé. Beaucoup d'élèves de sixième et septième année étaient morts lors de la dernière guerre. Certains survivants avaient refusés de revenir étudier cette année, d'autres - bien que le nombre soit moindre - étaient présents, mais la plupart avaient eu leur aspic l'année dernière. De ce fait, les élèves étaient bien moins serrés sur les bancs et visuellement parlant, on voyait plus de nains que de jeunes adultes. Je ne me souviens pas avoir été aussi petit à ma rentrée à Poudlard. Mais il est vrai que les choses ont bien changé.

J'ai changé.

Je suis passé du petit con arrogant, caricature du paternelle Mangemort, à un petit con arrogant œuvrant au côté de l'Ordre du Pheonix. Ce n'est pas un mal. Grâce à la guerre, mon corps est devenu superbe. Non ce n'est pas une question de se venter. Je suis superbe ! Juste un fait. Il est vrai que j'ai un côté androgyne encore légèrement présent par la finesse de mes muscles, mais je suis désormais capable de battre à mains nu presque tout sorcier voulant se confronter à moi. Une idée de Saint Potter. Un an avant que la dernière bataille s'annonce, il nous avait fait remarquer que les sorciers n'utilisaient que leur baguette pour se battre. Désarmés, ils devenaient vulnérables. Et il ne fallait pas que ça soit le cas des combattants de la Lumière. Bien ! Parfait ! Saint Potter à la rescousse et nous voilà tous formés pour combattre les méchants. Mon père y compris. D'ailleurs ce dernier était mort, de mon fait. Il voulait s'interposer entre Potter et le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je me suis mit entre lui et Potter. Il est mort. Fin de l'histoire.

Moi ? Souffrir de cette perte ?

Non pas vraiment. Nous ne souffrons pas de perdre quelque chose que nous n'avons jamais eu. Et je n'ai jamais eu de père. Il m'a juste éduqué de façon à ce que mon cœur se glace. Que je devienne le fils évoluant dans la société comme à son image, au côté du mégalomane qui lui servait de maitre.

Malheur pour lui, je suis tombé amoureux de la mauvaise personne. Et celle-ci m'a fait revenir du bon côté en me faisant ouvrir les yeux. Nous sommes même devenu amis, confident. Et désormais je souffre mille fois tout ce que j'ai pu souffrir auprès des doloris de mon père, en ne sachant par où cette personne se trouvait. A la fin de la guerre, il a disparu. Personne ne sait ce qu'il est devenu. Bien que je suspecte le vieux loup-garou, Lupin, de savoir où se trouve mon futur compagnon. Car oui c'est un homme. Oui je l'aurais, coute que coute. Et oui ce foutu balafré ne pourras jamais se débarrassé de moi tant qu'il ne sera pas mien de corps et de cœur.

Mon âme sœur ? Harry Potter.

_~ HPDM ~ HPDM ~ HPDM ~_

Le diner venait d'être servi après que la vieille chouette MacGonagall avait demandé une minute de silence pour ceux qui avaient succombés à la guerre. Ensuite elle nous fit un discourt fort semblable à celui de feu Dumbledore, avant de nous inviter à manger.

Je me retournais vers Blaise, voulant entamer une conversation sur nos futurs cours de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal que notre cher Remus Lupin nous enseigne à nouveau, lorsque les portes de la Grande Salle claquèrent contre les murs.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le nouveau venu. Et surprise ! Harry Potter était sur le seuil de la pièce, regardant toutes les tables. Il avait changé, mais je ne parvenais pas à savoir réellement de quelle façon les changements avaient opérés chez lui. Il semblait plus sur de lui. Ces gestes étaient fermes, sans aucunes hésitations, comme je pus le constater par son signe de tête vers ses amis à Griffondor. Son regard balaya la salle sans qu'un rougissement n'apparaisse sur ses joues à voir tous les regards braqués sur lui. Sa peau était plus halée. Ses cheveux avaient poussés, ramené en catogan sur sa nuque. Ses yeux verts n'étaient plus emprisonnés par des lunettes de gamins, bien que son regard n'ait pas encore rencontré la table des Verts et Argents.

Potter semblait juste plus… sauvage !

Je le vis adresser un léger sourire au corps professoral. Et ses dents blanches et parfaitement alignées furent plus visibles lorsqu'il regarda Lupin. Une vague de jalousie enserra mon corps et me retourna l'estomac. Pourquoi il le regardait de cette manière ?! Pourquoi il n'avait jamais été aussi… tendre envers moi ? Pourtant nous avons été très proches durant la guerre. Ce qui, certes, ne l'a pas empêché de partir sans donner de nouvelles. Les murmures assourdissant qui avaient emplis cette pièce martelaient ma tête. Et Potter qui refusait de poser son regard sur moi… Harry pourquoi me laisses-tu si loin de toi ?

« Potter ! Au lieu de faire ton intéressant, tu pourrais t'asseoir avec tes chers et tendres Griffondor pour que nous puissions continuer notre repas, sans avoir à être affligé par ta présence. »

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui rappeler mon existence. Bon il est vrai que ça n'était pas les mots les plus… gentils que j'aurais pu lui dire, mais je suppose que les vieilles habitudes ont la peau dure. Surtout lorsque l'on m'ignore.

Je vis son regard accrocher mes orbes d'acier. Etrangement, les siens eurent un éclat doré. Mais je suppose que ça ne devait qu'être l'éclairage, ou je perdais peut-être la tête. Ce qui ne serait pas vraiment étonnant en étant plongé dans cette étendu émeraude. Mon cœur s'accéléra mais je n'y prêtais pas réellement attention. Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il s'avance à grandes enjambées dans ma direction. Un rictus était accroché à ses lèvres, le rendant dangereux, sauvage, et incroyablement excitant.

Sans un mot, il me saisit le bras avec une force qui me fit gémir de douleur, mais cela ne sembla pas réellement le déranger puisqu'il me tirait derrière lui, en sortant de la salle. D'un mouvement de main, il referma les portes sur les têtes assez ridicules des étudiants et des professeurs nous regardant. Dans la pénombre des couloirs, on pouvait entendre ma voix acérée montrer mon mécontentement.

« Potter, lâche-mwaaaaa ! »

Ou pas…

_~ HPDM ~ HPDM ~ HPDM ~_

Je le suivais en courant. Il était devenu plus grand, plus beau, plus puissant magiquement – tout du moins autant que cela puisse l'être en connaissant sa puissance phénoménale de base – mais aussi plus puissant physiquement. En un mot : bandant. Quoiqu'agaçant aussi.

Ne tenant pas compte de mes protestations, il avançait d'une démarche souple et assurée. Plongé dans mes pensées, je le suivais sans un mot de plus puisque cela semblait vain. Soudainement, je sentis un mur contre mon dos, s'ancrant presque dans ma chair, si mes vêtements n'avaient pas été un léger obstacle. Le froid lui ne se gêna pas pour transpercer les tissus, tout autant que la douleur se répercutant dans ma colonne vertébrale et ma tête. Bien. Potter avait, semble tout, oublié le mot délicatesse.

« Potter. Stupide Griffondor, tu devrais savoir qu'on ne me traite pas de cette manière. Lorsque nous étions ennemis tu ne le faisais pas... ou peu. Lorsque nous étions amis, confidents, tu ne le faisais pas. Alors par la barbe défraichit de Merlin ! Pourquoi tu me colles, comme un rustre, contre ce mur ?! »

Mon regard acier, froid comme le plus rude des hivers, ne sembla pas l'impressionner pour deux sous alors que toute personne ayant foulé cette terre – Snape et le Seigneur des Ténèbres y compris – en aurait éprouvé au moins un frisson désagréable.

Une chose était sur : Potter avait réellement changé, lui aussi.

Un éclat doré traversa à nouveau ses yeux. Je doutais maintenant que ça soit juste l'éclairage qui trompait mes yeux. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de mieux observait le phénomène puisque le Balafré avait plongé son nez dans mon cou, sa respiration erratique cherchant mon odeur. Parfait ! Flippant…

« Potter ? »

Pas de réponse. Juste encore sa respiration trouble.

« Hey le balafré ! »

Un grognement étrange se fit entendre. Je le ressentis d'autant plus que son corps faisait résonnance contre le mien. Que lui était-il arrivé ?

« Harry ? »

Ma dernière prise de parole était faible. Hésitante. Mais cela eu le don de le faire relevé la tête, plongeant ses orbes dorée dans mes yeux incertains.

Son corps brulant contrastait avec la fraicheur du mur. Et son pincement de lèvre accompagné d'un froncement de sourcils était assez craquant.

« Draco… »

Sa voix aussi avait changé. Elle était roque, grondante. Animale.

« Harry… qu'es-tu devenu ? »

Il ne répondit pas à mes questions. Il partit tellement vite, que son absence ne fut remarquée que par la chaleur de son corps remplacée par la fraicheur du couloir. Par Morgane, Potter qu'est-ce qu'on a bien pu te faire durant ton absence de ces derniers mois ?

Je glissais le long du mur, anesthésié de mon corps et de mon environnement. Je ne trouvais mieux que de fermer les yeux et de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

_~ HPDM ~ HPDM ~ HPDM ~_

Une douleur désagréable se rependit contre mon larynx, écrasant ma pomme d'Adam. J'ouvris brusquement mes yeux afin d'évaluer mon environnement. Un bras menant d'une part à une main enserrant mon cou, et me relevant de façon à me maintenir debout contre le mur, et d'autre part à un homme immonde. Quitte à se faire plaquer de la sorte contre un mur, j'aurai eu une préférence pour Potter. Malheureusement me voici en face d'Alan Tetcher. Elève de sixième année, en mal du règne du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui l'avait pris sous son aile et aussi comme amant. On ne peut pas dire que son défunt maitre avait un gout prononcé pour l'esthétisme humain. Par Morgane, Alan était vraiment repoussant ! Ses cheveux sales, qui auraient surement dus être blond à une époque, retombaient sur un large front. Ses lèvres mangeaient une bonne partie de son visage et ses yeux noir de bovin, reflétant une intelligence surfaite, ne le rendait qu'insupportable à la vue. Surtout au réveil.

Je ne pus empêcher une grimace de dégout s'installer sur mon visage parfait. De ce fait, il resserra son emprise, me laissant une respiration sifflante et hasardeuse. Un coup d'œil à gauche puis à droite, me fit noter la présence d'Hélène Varpy et Franck Jundsor. Parfait ! Deux grosses brutes à la plastique plus que douteuse, commandées par cette harpie brune de Varpy. Je sens que ma matinée va être une ballade heureuse.

J'entendais la voix de crécelle de Varpy. Mais je ne pouvais écouter ses propos. Je ne pouvais que me concentrer sur ma respiration difficile et mon masque de froideur et de dégout accroché au visage. Enfin il ne fut pas difficile de comprendre ce qu'elle voulait lorsque je sentis enfin les doigts de Tetcher s'enlever de mon cou pour venir percuter ma pommette. Je sens que le bleu qui va suivre serra fort douloureux. Mais hors de question de me plaindre maintenant. Alors je gardais le silence, ne faisant ni voir ma douleur, ni mon désespoir face à mon incapacité à me défendre. En d'autre circonstance j'aurais pu les battre seul. Mais j'avais été pris par surprise.

Apparemment cela ne plus pas à mes chers collègues de Serpentard puisqu'une pluie de coups s'abattit sur mon corps. Ma lèvre fut fendue laissant écouler mon sang pur. Ce sang fut rejoint par d'autre lorsque je ne pus que cracher le liquide carmin emplissant ma bouche. Plusieurs de mes côtes devaient être cassées. Sans compter les bleues qui ne devraient pas tarder à apparaitre. Je pus au moins protéger mon visage des autres coups. Seule la blessure sur ma pommette et ma coupure sur les lèvres étaient présentes. Et dans ma souffrance je ne pouvais qu'attendre que mes bourreaux finissent leur amusement. Avec ironie, je pensais à remercier mon père pour m'avoir conditionné à aussi bien supporter la douleur. C'est bien ce que je disais. Une simple petite ballade. Une ballade un peu plus désagréable que prévu mais bon on fait aller.

Mes oreilles perçurent le rire sadique de Varpy avant que je ne sente un liquide passer mes lèvres, que je dus avaler sous la contrainte. Une chaleur insupportable traversait soudainement mes veines et enfin un gémissement de douleur s'échappa de mes lèvres. Cette fois, ils avaient fait fort je dois l'avouer. Ils avaient enfin vengé leur maitre contre le Traitre. Prochaine étape : la mort. Je ne suis pas naïf. Je sais un minimum comment marche ce type de vengeance. On a tué leur maitre. Ils doivent nous tuer. La cible la plus simple et une des plus importante : le Traitre. Sans qui le règne du Seigneur des Ténèbres ne serait pas éteint, ou tout du moins aurait duré plus longtemps.

J'entendais un grognement sourd d'un animal fou de rage. Etait-ce donc ça qui était prévu pour le grand final ? Mort en étant dévoré par un animal. Génial…

Des bruits indistincts me parvinrent. Comme une bagarre. Pourtant j'entendais toujours l'animal prêt à me dévorer. Je ne comprenais plus. Et mon esprit se faisait de plus en plus brumeux. Je ne supportais plus cette douleur dans mes veines, dans mon corps. Qu'importe ce qu'ils m'avaient fait boire. Apparemment ça aurait raison de moi avant l'animal…

_~ HPDM ~ HPDM ~ HPDM ~_

Un touché frais reposait contre mon front. Et bien que désormais conscient, je ne voulais pas ouvrir les yeux. Je le savais pourtant. J'étais mort. Enfin pour un mort tout mon corps était souffrant. Je pensais qu'on n'aurait pas à sentir la douleur de notre corps dans notre mort. Enfin bon j'espère tout de même rencontrer quelques personnes derrière le voile de la mort. Sirius ça serait plutôt intéressant. Parrain de mon amour et membre désavoué de ma famille… je suis sur qu'on aurait de quoi s'entendre.

Le touché frais contre mon front se fit caresse en descendant contre ma joue. Une main. La théorie de la mort était donc peu réaliste. J'étais vivant. D'où la douleur. Bien. Il allait donc falloir ouvrir les yeux. Il est vrai que j'étais un Malfoy. Lâche de nom. Mais courageux de part ma personnalité propre à moi. Aller un petit effort. Au moins le liquide que j'avais bu n'agissait presque plus sur mes veines et la douleur des coups étaient plus supportable.

Je papillonnais des cils, avant de plonger dans des orbes dorés. Ils étaient magnifiques. Je ne serais pas tomber amoureux d'yeux émeraude, il est certain que j'aurais chaviré pour ceux là. Ces yeux sauvages se reculèrent et je pus observer le visage de l'inconnu. Enfin pas si inconnu que ça il semblerait. Potter…

J'essayais de me relever mais un grondement détendit mon corps de façon à ce que cette stupide idée me sorte de la tête. Je ne voulais que satisfaire mon compagnon même si cela voulait dire rester fixé à ce lit.

« Potter… que c'est-il passé ? »

Ma question était légitime pourtant un grondement furieux sortie de sa gorge, me la faisant détester. Je ne voulais pas lui déplaire. Jamais ! Et pourtant je savais que cette pensée n'était pas… naturelle. Le moi habituelle ne l'aurais pas pensé. J'étais plus fier que ça. Néanmoins mon corps se recroquevilla et je fermais les yeux pour ne plus fâché mon alpha.

Mon alpha ? Par Morgane ! C'est quoi cette pensée. Je ne suis pas un putain d'animal ! Potter n'est pas mon alpha !

Rien qu'à cette pensée je gémis de désespoir. Mon alpha. Il était mon alpha. Mon compagnon. Je n'avais pas le droit de penser le contraire. Merlin, mais que m'arrivait-il ?!

« Calme-toi Draco. Je vais tout t'expliquer. »

La voix roque d'Harry me détendit et je pus écouter sereinement ses explications.

« Lorsque je suis arrivé dans le couloir où je t'avais laissé la veille, tu y étais toujours. Mais entrain d'être… tabassé par deux brutes commandées par une garce ! »

La fin de sa phrase se fit dans un grondement animal, de colère. Mais cette fois ci cela ne m'effrayait pas. Au contraire. Il était en colère pour moi. Contre mes bourreaux.

« Je les aurais presque tué tu sais. Vraiment. Si tu n'avais pas gémit de douleur, je les aurais dépecé. J'aurais arraché leurs vicaires. Ils auraient compris ce que _torture_ voulait dire. Mais tu étais là. Faible. Presque sans vie. Et je n'avais pas le temps de t'emmener à l'infirmerie ou Saint Mangouste. Tu me serais resté mort dans les bras. Alors que je t'ai Revendiqué. »

Il me regardait d'un air grave. Comme si j'avais compris de quoi il me parlait. Mais ça n'était pas le cas. J'étais perdu. Revendiqué ? Ca signifiait quoi ? Il eu l'air d'avoir saisit mon incompréhension car il soupira en passant une de ses mains dans ses cheveux.

« Draco, je suis devenu un lycanthrope. Un loup garou. Comme Remus. D'ailleurs Remus est mon père. Enfin mon père de meute. Bien que je sois l'alpha de la meute il n'en reste pas moins celui qui m'a transformé. C'est lui qui m'a mordu après la bataille finale. J'étais prêt de la mort et de cette façon il m'a permit de rester en vie et de guérir rapidement. Puis lors de mon absence de ces derniers mois, il m'a apprit à me contrôler. A contrôler ma force physique et magique qui furent décuplés. A contrôler mes transformations à la pleine lune. Puis je me suis découvert une capacité rare de contrôler ma transformation hors des pleines lunes. J'ai apprit aussi à contrôler mon instinct. Pourtant celui-ci est instable près de toi. Quoiqu'il en soit, Draco pour te sauver je t'ai Revendiqué. Je t'ai mordu. »

Un cri de surprise et de crainte s'échappa de mes lèvres. Je lui demandai d'une petite voix si j'étais désormais comme lui. Un lycanthrope.

« Non mon ange. Tu n'ais pas comme moi. Ce n'est pas un futur que j'aurai souhaité pour toi. Cependant, tu es mon compagnon de vie. Tu es lié autant à l'homme que je suis, qu'à la bête en moi. Tu m'es lié de corps et d'âme. Tu es aussi mon Ancre. Lorsque je perds le contrôle, tu seras le seul à pouvoir me garder sous contrôle total. A garder ma lycanthropie inoffensive. Tu observeras quelques changements dû à ton nouveau statut de Revendiqué. Draco… Tu es mon obligé et mon maitre. Tu es tout. »

Un sourire fleurit sur mes lèvres. J'aimais l'entendre m'appeler mon ange. Je doutais d'en être un, mais cela était si doux sur ses lèvres. Et j'étais son compagnon. Il ne m'avait pas dit je t'aime, mais sa déclaration résonnait à mes oreilles comme si ces trois mois avaient été prononcés. Un bonheur complet traversa mon corps, anesthésiant la douleur.

« Je t'aime ».

Je l'avais dit dans un murmure. Je n'avais pas osé le dire plus fort. Mais en sentant ses lèvres recouvrir les miennes et sa langue forcé l'entrée de ma bouche, je savais qu'il m'avait entendu.

« Harry… »

Je ne savais pas pourquoi je l'avais appelé dans une supplique. Je ne savais pas où nous étions nonobstant l'impression d'un matelas contre mon dos. Mais mon corps appelait le sien désespérément.

Je posais une main contre sa nuque, exerçant une légère pression afin que ses lèvres se posent à nouveau sur les miennes. Ses baisers au goût de paradis me laissaient déjà dépendant. Ses lèvres recouvrirent les miennes et sa langue passa à nouveau la barrière de mes dents pour dominer l'échange. Une aura de domination et de luxure s'échappait d'Harry mais cela ne faisait qu'attiser mon désir. Sa langue caressait la mienne passionnément mais avec une certaine douceur. Mes reins me brulaient avec seulement son corps recouvrant le mien et ma bouche investit de la sienne.

Durant notre baiser, je sentis ses mains, larges et chaudes, légèrement rugueuses, passer outre les barrières de tissus pour parcourir mon torse, s'attardant pour jouer avec mes tétons. Impatient je le suppliais de plus. J'entendis son rire roque faire écho à ma supplique mais je ne m'y attardais pas. Surtout pas ! Nos habits avaient disparus au profit de nos corps s'épousant dans une évidence insoupçonnée.

Je récupérais ses lèvres en soulevant le haut de mon corps grâce à mes avant-bras. Mais déjà il se détachait. Je ne tardais pas à sentir ses lèvres parcourir la peau tendre de mon cou, me faisant lâcher prise de façon à retomber complètement contre le matelas. Il continua jusqu'à l'intersection entre mon coup et mon épaule ou il passa un coup de langue. Un cri de surprise et de plaisir m'échappa. Par Morgane ! C'était quoi ça ?!

Un murmure contre mon oreille m'indiqua que c'était sa marque de revendication qui me faisait autant d'effet. Quand c'était lui qui la touchait, cela réaffirmait notre lien, décuplant le plaisir.

« Parfait ! Maintenant je t'en prie recommence ! »

Je m'entendais gémir cette phrase mais je m'en contre fichait ! Ma fierté et mon éducation Malfoyenne pouvait bien aller voir ailleurs pour le moment !

Son rire roque résonna à nouveau contre mon torse avant qu'il ne s'exécute. Je pourrais m'habituer à ça. A lui. A nous.

Il descendit sa bouche afin de mordillait un de mes boutons de chair, s'attardant plus qu'il ne le fallait. Etant déjà sensible, cela me faisait presque mal de le sentir s'acharnait dessus. Et par Merlin que cette douleur était exquise !

Sous mes gémissements appréciateurs, il continuait sa descente jusqu'à mon nombril et, suivant ma ligne de poil blond, comme un chemin prédéfini, il passa sa langue contre ma verge tendu. Je criai de plaisir mais je savais que s'il commençait à utiliser sa bouche à cet endroit, je ne serais pas me retenir de jouir. Stop !

C'est pourquoi j'inversais les positions d'un coup de rein. Un sourire canaille sur mes lèvres répondait à son sourire narquois. Ce que mon alpa était beau dans sa nudité ! Dans son excitation. Juste pour moi.

Il portait ses mains à mes hanches et me soulevait de façon à ce que je fasse entrer sa virilité en moi. Je me crispais, m'attendant à une douleur perfide, surtout en considérant le sexe long et volumineux d'Harry. Mais il entra en moi avec une facilité telle que je me détendis sous la surprise.

« Avantage de Revendiqué »

Bien merci pour l'explication amour, maintenant je ne voulais que ressentir son membre se mouvoir en moi. Comprenant bien mon envie, certainement partagé par lui, il bougeait des hanches. D'abord doucement, comme pour tester l'adaptabilité de mon corps, il accentua ensuite la force de ses mouvements.

Mon corps se décollait du sien sous ses coups de reins. Son sexe tapait contre une partie de moi que je méconnaissais. Et bon sang ce que c'était bon ! Mes cris blessaient ma gorge. Pourtant je ne pouvais me retenir. C'était si parfait. Si dévastateur. Je le sentais faire mien avec moi. Je le sentais bouger encore et encore contre moi. En moi. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées, recouvrant presque la totalité de ses iris émeraude parsemé de lueurs dorées.

Je me sentais à ma limite. Mes reins me brulaient tant. Ma délivrance était tellement proche. Il donna un coup de rein, plus puissant que les autres, tapant dans ce point si particulier en moi. Et dans un dernier cri, ressemblant étrangement à son prénom, je jouissais sur son ventre. Quelques secondes après je sentis sa semence m'emplir. C'était tellement naturelle et à la fois si érotique que si la fatigue ne m'emportait pas déjà, je me serais sentit redurcir.

Un bâillement étira ma mâchoire et ma gorge me piquait. Je priais pour ne pas être aphone à mon réveil. Même si cela en valait la peine. Je me sentais relevé et déposé à nouveau sur le matelas. Ne plus sentir Harry en moi me laissait une sensation de vide, d'abandon. Mais cela ne dura pas puisqu'il me prit dans ses bas.

« Dors mon ange. »

Oui mon amour. Je vais t'écouter pour cette fois. Je repenserai plus tard aux derniers événements. A ce que j'étais devenu. A ce que mon état de Revendiqué impliquait. Oui je repenserais à tous ça demain. Lorsque ma tête ne sera plus aussi lourde posée avec langueur, comme le reste de mon être, contre le corps en sueur et accueillant de mon alpha. Morphée nous bercera bien assez longtemps pour que mes pensées s'organisent à mon réveil. Un réveil marqué de mon statut de Revendiqué, compagnon du célèbre et tendre Harry Potter.

Mon alpha.

* * *

><p>A vos plumes mes p'tits loups ! Une petite review d'encouragement ne serait pas négligeable ;)<p>

Je pense que la prochaine sera une traduction ! ^^


End file.
